Cemburu?
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Puchiko dan Dejiko merupakan sahabat karib yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Namun, suatu hari, Dejiko menyukai seorang pemuda. Lantas, bagaimana dengan persahabatan mereka? Mungkinkah Puchiko merasa cemburu?


**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum semua, ini fanfic pertama vea di fandom Di Gi Charat, vea harap kalian akan menyukainya. Jujur saja, vea belum pernah menonton filmnya ataupun membaca ringkasan ceritanya. Tapi vea menyukainya karena ini karya Koge Sensei, hehe... Vea harap suatu hari nanti, vea bisa menonton animenya, do'akan ya.. Gubrak! Malah curcol!

Oh ya, di dalam cerita ini, meskipun Puchiko, Dejiko dengan Usada satu rumah, mereka sama sekali tidak bersaudara lho. Mereka hanya bersahabat dekat =) Oke deh, selamat membaca..!

* * *

><p><strong>Cemburu?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk:<em>

__Jiaul sahabat seperjuanganku__

__Ades teman sejatiku__

__dan juga kamu pembaca fanficku_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Di Gi Charat © Koge Donbo<strong>

**Cemburu? © Invea**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Puchiko, Dejiko dan Usada merupakan sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan. Ke mana-mana mereka selalu bersama. Khususnya Dejiko dengan Puchiko. Mereka sering terlihat seperti adik dan kakak. Karena usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh, mereka nampak lebih akrab dibanding dengan Usada yang memang telah di tingkat universitas. Oleh karena itu, Usada lebih terlihat sebagai ibu muda mereka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memang lebih dewasa dibanding kedua sahabatnya yang masih kanak-kanak itu.

Puchiko dengan Dejiko. Mereka kini bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, Seiei _Gakuen_. Puchiko kini berada di tingkat 3 dasar, sementara Dejiko di tingkat 6 dasar. Mereka sering ke sekolah bersama. Jika sedang senggang, Usada kadang mengantarkan mereka. Namun, jika gadis itu tengah sibuk, terpaksa Dejiko dengan Puchiko berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki.

Sejak kecil, Dejiko lengket sekali dengan Puchiko. Berenang bersama. Mengerjakan tugas bersama. Belanja bersama. Bermain bersama. Bahkan pernah Puchiko sampai menangis karena Dejiko tidak menungguinya untuk pulang bersama. Mereka tak pernah terpisahkan. Sebuah ikatan yang membuat iri semua orang.

"Eh, Puchiko, apa kemarin kau menonton _Kamichama Karin_?" tanya Dejiko. Mereka tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Tentu saja. Seru ya filmnya," ujar Puchiko sembari tersenyum gembira. Ia merasa nyaman di dekat Dejiko, karena itu ia selalu tersenyum ketika bersama Dejiko—bukan berarti anak itu tak pernah tersenyum jika tidak bersama dengan Dejiko.

"Iya, tentu saja. Apalagi saat—" Dejiko menghentikan perkataannya. Ia terlihat diam membatu. Gadis berambut hijau itu terpana menatap sosok pemuda di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut biru yang indah. Sebuah kaca mata menghiasi wajahnya. Dari tubuhnya, dapat ditebak bahwa ia kelihatannya seorang yang pintar.

Puchiko menatap heran ke arah Dejiko. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya dan malah diam membatu bak patung. Puchiko menatap kedua bola mata Dejiko. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah pandang Dejiko. Sampailah kedua bola mata itu ke siluet pemuda yang tengah membuat Dejiko terpana.

"Dejiko-_nee-chan_! Hei, Dejiko-_nee-chan_!" panggil Puchiko dengan keras. Dejiko langsung tersadar. Ia kemudian tersentak. Ditatapnya pemuda itu mulai berjalan memasuki gedung tingkat menengah.

"Puchiko, kau ke kelas duluan saja ya. Aku masih ada perlu. Dah!" seru Dejiko. Ia langsung berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Puchiko kesal. Gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian menggembungkan pipinya dan menendang kerikil-kerikil yang terdapat di jalan.

* * *

><p>Puchiko menghitung mundur,"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Hening. Tak terdengar apa-apa selain suara guru matematika yang tengah menerangkan materi di kelas Puchiko. Puchiko mendecak pelan. Ia menantikan bel pulang sekolah. Sebab jika bel pulang berbunyi, itu artinya ia dapat menghabiskan sore bersama dengan Dejiko, sahabat terdekatnya.<p>

"Hitung lagi deh! 10, 9, dela—"

Teet! Perkataan Puchiko terpotong oleh bunyi bel pulang sekolah. Puchiko langsung bersorak gembira di dalam hati.

"—1, yey! Pulang, pulang, pulang!" seru Puchiko dengan gembira. Ia kemudian membereskan alat-alat tulisnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, perempuan berambut cokelat itu lantas pergi menuju kelas Dejiko.

Puchiko mengintip dari balik pintu—mencari-cari sosok Dejiko. Kelasnya mulai sedikit kosong. Namun, Puchiko tak dapat melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau yang ia nantikan.

"Puchiko? Mencari Dejiko?" tanya Piyoko—teman sekelas Dejiko. Puchiko langsung mengangguk mantap dengan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. Tentu ia sangat senang karena akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Dejiko.

"Dejiko sudah pulang dari tadi. Ku kira dia ke kelasmu," terang Piyoko kemudian. Jawaban gadis berambut pirang itu jelas membuat Puchiko kaget. Ia tidak menduga sahabatnya itu akan pulang dulu tanpa pamit padanya.

"Emh, begitu ya, terima kasih Piyoko-_senpai_," sahut Puchiko. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan dengan lesu. Piyoko jadi kasihan melihatnya.

"Puchiko, tunggu!" seru Piyoko. Puchiko pun lantas membalikkan pandangannya dan menoleh ke arah Piyoko.

"Ada apa,Piyoko-_senpai_?" tanya Puchiko dengan sopan. Gadis berambut _honey blonde_ itu kemudian menghampiri Puchiko. Ditepuknya bahu adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja? Rumah kita hanya berbeda beberapa blok bukan?" saran Piyoko. Puchiko mengangguk. Piyoko tersenyum ke arahnya. Puchiko pun membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manis—meski tak semanis senyuman yang ia berikan pada Dejiko.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Piyoko hati-hati. Bukan maksudnya untuk ikut mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja ia merasa begitu heran karena Dejiko tiba-tiba meninggalkan Puchiko seperti itu.

"Tidak kok. Hanya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dejiko tiba-tiba tidak peduli padaku," gumam Puchiko dengan nada sedih. Piyoko menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tak menyangka Puchiko yang selalu ceria bisa sesedih ini.

"Mungkin dia merasa lelah karena banyak tugas. Apalagi dia nanti harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Aku juga jadi sering pusing karenanya. Karena itu, kau jangan berburuk sangka dulu ya. Dejiko pasti akan kembali padamu," ujar Piyoko berusaha membesarkan hati Puchiko. Puchiko mengangguk. Ia perlahan mulai tersenyum. Piyoko pun turut tersenyum karena berhasil menghibur adik kelasnya itu.

"Terima kasih ya kak. Aku belok ke arah sini ya," sahut Puchiko sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Piyoko. Piyoko lantas tersenyum dan berteriak,"Hati-hati ya," Puchiko kembali membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>," seru Puchiko sembari memasuki rumahnya. Ia tinggal bertiga dengan Dejiko dan Usada—alasan lain mengapa mereka begitu akrab dan tak terpisahkan. Perempuan berambut cokelat walnut itu kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi di rak. Ia kemudian berjalan hendak memasuki kamar. Namun, di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat Dejiko yang tengah berbaring sembari membaca majalah remaja di ruang tamu. Puchiko bergegas menghampirinya.

"Dejiko-_nee-chan_, mengapa kau pulang duluan tanpa memberitahuku?" keluh Puchiko dengan nada kesal. Dejiko kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Puchiko.

"Hehe, maaf ya, soalnya tadi aku di—dianter sama—sama—sama—"

"Sama siapa?" potong Puchiko tidak sabaran. Ia dapat melihat sebuah rona merah ada di pipi Dejiko.

"—sama Ky Schweitzer! Kyaaa!" Dejiko langsung menjerit kesenangan. Wajahnya begitu memerah. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu tengah kasmaran.

"Hah? Siapa itu?" tanya Puchiko dengan heran. _'Namanya sulit banget buat diingat dan disebutin,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Itu lho, cowok berambut biru tadi. Aih, dia itu baik sekali! Ganteng lagi! Aku sukaaa deh sama dia!" jawab Dejiko dengan sedikit histeris. Puchiko mengerutkan dahinya. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Eh, eh, eh, Puchiko! Tahu ngga? Katanya nanti sore dia mau telepon aku! Dari tadi aku nungguin teleponnya! Aduh, deg-deg-an nih! Aku harus gimana ya? Kya! Kya! Kya!" seru Dejiko dengan heboh. Kekesalan Puchiko semakin bertambah.

"Ya, ya, ya, bagus deh!" timpal Puchiko dengan dingin. Ia kemudian pergi ke kamar tanpa mempedulikan Dejiko yang masih saja heboh sendiri.

* * *

><p>Puchiko terbaring kesal di tempat tidurnya. Dari sana ia dapat mendengar suara Dejiko yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Puchiko semakin kesal. Gadis itu kemudian menutup telinganya dengan bantal.<p>

Brak! Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Dejiko tengah berdiri di sana dengan ponsel dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Puchiko, besok temani aku belanja, ya?" pinta Dejiko dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Umh, boleh deh,"

"Yeay! Kalau begitu, setelah pulang sekolah, kita pergi ke minimarket ya!" seru Dejiko dengan senang. Puchiko tersenyum. Ia pun turut senang. Itu artinya, besok sepulang sekolah, ia bisa bersama dengan Dejiko.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Dejiko langsung bergegas menuju kelas Puchiko setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Puchiko yang melihat sosok Dejiko di balik pintu kelasnya menjadi tambah senang. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena Dejiko masih memikirkannya dan mau berada di sampingnya. Ia kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri gadis berambut hijau tersebut.<p>

"Eh, memangnya Dejiko mau membeli apa?" tanya Puchiko seraya membuka pintu minimarket. Dejiko kemudian mengambil sebuah keranjang.

"Aku ingin membeli cokelat batangan. Aku ingin memberi cokelat untuk Ky besok," jawab Dejiko. Ia lantas menarik lengan Puchiko untuk bergegas menuju tempat cokelat. Puchiko mengeluh dalam hati. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal telah menyanggupi permintaan Dejiko.

"Eh, eh, Puchiko, menurutmu cokelat mana yang lebih enak? _King Choco _atau _CatyCho_?" tanya Dejiko meminta pendapat.

"Ku rasa dua-duanya sama saja," jawab Puchiko sekenanya.

"Cokelatnya sebaiknya cokelat putih? Hitam? Atau yang biasa saja? Lebih baik yang impor atau yang ekspor? Yang harganya murah atau yang mahal ya?" gumam Dejiko.

"Dejiko-_nee-chan_, cepatlah! Aku banyak tugas," keluh Puchiko. Entah mengapa ia ingin cepat pulang sekarang. Ia kesal pada Dejiko yang terus menerus memikirkan cowok berambut biru itu.

"E—Eh, tunggu sebentar, aku masih bingung memilih. Umh, pakai susu ngga ya?" Dejiko mulai bergumam kembali.

"Dejiko-_nee-chan_!" seru Puchiko kesal.

"Iya, iya, maaf," Dejiko kemudian mengambil beberapa batang cokelat hitam, putih dan yang biasa. Tak lupa ia membeli pula susu murni dan pewarna makanan. Mereka kemudian menuju kasir dan bergegas pulang ke rumah.

* * *

><p>Trang! Prang! Klotak! Terdengar kehebohan dari arah dapur. Puchiko menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia tengah membaca materi <em>sains<em> dan suara Dejiko yang tengah membuat cokelat jelas mengganggunya.

"Aku pulang," terdengar sahutan dari arah depan. Puchiko lantas dengan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Dipeluknya Usada yang baru saja pulang kuliah. Usada merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Puchiko-chan, ada apa? Tumben kakak _dateng_ langsung _nemplok_ kayak gini," ujar Usada heran. Puchiko kemudian mengajak sahabatnya yang paling dewasa itu ke atas atap. Ia tak ingin Dejiko mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Usada yang nampaknya memahami situasi langsung mengikuti Puchiko.

"Nah, ada masalah apa, Puchiko?" tanya Usada dengan lembut.

"_Nee-chan_, Dejiko sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku," keluh Puchiko. Air matanya kini telah menumpuk di pelupuk kedua bola matanya. Usada kemudian mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Kenapa Puchiko berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Usada.

"Dejiko sekarang menyukai seorang laki-laki, kalau tidak salah namanya Ky. Ia kadang pulang bersama pria itu. Ia tak pernah mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Puchiko lagi, kecuali di saat dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan Puchiko. Puchiko kesal. Pemuda itu udah merebut Dejiko dari Puchiko," jawab Puchiko sedikit terisak. Perlahan ia mulai menangis sesenggukan. Usada hanya mengelus-elus kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Puchiko cemburu pada pemuda itu?" tanya Usada kemudian. Puchiko mengangguk. Ia kembali menangis.

"Puchiko, jangan bersedih! Dejiko masih sayang kok sama Puchiko," hibur Usada.

"Dejiko udah ngga peduli lagi sama Puchiko!" seru Puchiko dengan keras.

"Pu—Puchiko," Terdengar suara anak perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga mereka. Mereka berdua kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dejiko terlihat membawa nampan berisi cokelat buatannya. Ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Puchiko, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, umh, aku—" Dejiko terdiam agak lama. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Puchiko menantikan kelanjutan dari perkataan Dejiko.

"Aku juga ingin bisa dekat dengan Ky. Aku menyukainya. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku telah bersikap cuek padamu beberapa hari ini," Dejiko memotong perkataannya. Ia kemudian menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di tengah-tengah mereka. Di sana terdapat tiga potong cokelat berbentuk _love_ dengan tulisan _Best _di cokelat yang berwarna merah muda, _Friend _di cokelat yang berwarna hijau dan kata _Forever _di cokelat yang berwarna orange. "Aku—aku hanya ingin bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ku sukai juga sahabat-sahabatku tersayang. Apa itu berlebihan?" tanya Dejiko kemudian.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, aku sayang Dejiko!" seru Puchiko seraya memeluk sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga kemudian menikmati cokelat buatan Dejiko sembari menatap keindahan langit malam.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan kemudian, Dejiko terlihat beres berdandan dengan rapi. Sepertinya ia hendak pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Puchiko. Namun, sahabatnya itu tak ada di sana. Tempat tidurnya rapi tanpa penghuninya. Gadis itu kemudian bertanya pada Usada.<p>

"Usada-_nee-chan_! Lihat Puchiko tidak?" tanya Dejiko. Usada terlihat tengah mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk.

"Oh, Puchiko. Tadi katanya dia mau pergi menemui Coo," jawab Usada.

"Hah? Padahal kan kami sudah janjian mau pergi belanja!" keluh Dejiko. Ia merasa kesal karena Puchiko lebih mementingkan anak laki-laki murid pindahan yang baru masuk 3 minggu yang lalu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Cemburu? Seperti itulah perasaan Puchiko saat kau tinggal dulu," gumam Usada seakan-akan ingin menegur gadis berambut hijau itu. Dejiko hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Pada akhirnya, karma menghampirinya. Ia pun mengerti bahwa diperlakukan seperti itu sangat tidak enak. Ia merasa menyesal telah melakukannya pada Puchiko. Detik itu juga, ia akan berjanji untuk mengutamakan sahabatnya itu dibanding yang lain.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

**Review Please?**


End file.
